


A Tale of Two Prince: The Royal Mating

by jhengchie



Series: A Tale of Two Princes [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: A Tale of Two princes: The royal weddingJohnkun, TenWinOmegaverse, MatingJohnny finally gets to immerse himself on the life of his omega and mate him officially
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: A Tale of Two Princes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Tale of Two Prince: The Royal Mating

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Brought to you by the princely looks of Johnny and Kun when they wore those white stage outfits.  
> They will be using Mandarin as their language here. Italics are spoken in Korean  
> I did a bit of research on the traditional clothing but I will deviate slightly on some details so I hope I won’t offend anyone

Johnny was having a glaring contest with Ten while Kun was attending to some things in his office. He had arrived last night and was going to be given the tour of the imperial palace and how things work today but apparently Ten had other plans.

“I don’t like you.” Ten hissed and Johnny raised a brow.

“the feeling’s mutual.” Johnny replied and Ten’s eyes went wide, making Johnny smirk. “I can understand you perfectly.” Johnny added and Ten snorted.

“Your reputation isn’t something to be proud of.” Ten scoffed.

“Listen here Ten, I am still a prince and I value that title believe it or not. I have great respect over Taeyong and now for Kun. I can and will straighten myself to fit whatever your requirement without sacrificing my own values.” Johnny stood tall and towered over the younger. “I am here for Kun and I will do anything and everything for him.” Johnny insisted. “Don’t look down on me, I am still above you in heirarchy, no matter if you are the second prince’s fiance, I am the crowned prince’s fiance.” Johnny said and Ten full on laughed.

“Well I am just teasing you.” Ten then put on a sad smile. “Not a lot would sacrifice themselves for Kun, not a lot sees what he truly is, beyond the crown, beyond the title, beyond his gender.” Ten sighed and Johnny was not happy about the statement as well.

“Their loss.” Johnny shrugged and Ten nodded.

“Let’s meet the brothers.” Ten motioned and the two walked out the room to go into Kun’s office.

Kun smiled as Johnny entered the room. Johnny bowed to the ministers present in the room and then stood next to Kun who smiled wide and hugged him. “I want to introduce everyone to my mate, Prince Yinghao.” Kun introduced Johnny and the ministers bowed at him.

“ _Am I disturbing you_?” Johnny asked and Kun shook his head.

“ _We’re about to finish.”_ Kun replied.

The two had agreed not to inform anyone outside the royal family that Johnny can understand Mandarin perfectly to gauge the reactions of their inner circle and ministers, a plot that Johnny was very much happy to help Kun with.

Kun dismissed the ministers and when there was just them, Sicheng and Ten left, Kun pouted at johnny who gave him a kiss on the lips.

“It’s too early for this.” Sicheng groaned.

“I watched you do worse with Yongqin.” Kun glared at his brother. “What’s our agenda today?” kun turned to Ten who took out his tablet to check Kun’s schedule.

“You have the dress fitting in the afternoon, but you wanted to take a detour to the orphanage.” Ten informed him and Kun nodded.

“Great, let’s go!” Kun pulled Johnny out of the office and Ten grinned as he follwed after them with Sicheng holding his hand.

“Kun ge looks so happy.” Sicheng remarked.

“As he should.” Ten replied and pecked Sicheng’s cheek.

Johnny’s eyes went wide as they visited the orphanage and the kids ran to Kun and was happy to see their prince. Kun was laughing as he hugged each kid and ruffled their hairs. Once every Kid got their share of the prince, Kun stood and pulled Johnny to stand next to him.

“Children, Meet Prince Yinghao.” Kun announced and the kids bowed at him.

“Prince Yinghao?” one asked and Kun nodded.

‘He’s my mate.” Kun announced and the kids screamed, squealed and cried.”

“He’ll take away Prince Kun!” One cried and Johnny was taken aback.

_“_ No I will not!” Johnny pouted and everyone glared at him. “He can still visit you! I can visit too!” Johnny puffed his cheeks and one kid came and tugged at his coat.

“Up?” The kid asked and Johnny took the kid in his arms and lifted him. “You’re Tall!” He said and Johnny smiled.

“Eat your veggies so you can be tall too!” Johnny said and the kid nodded before he was put down.

“I’ll still visit you don’t worry okay?” Kun assured them and pulled Johnny further inside the orphanage so they can play with the kids some more.

Johnny looked at Kun smiling while carrying a new born and Johnny was sure that Kun will be a good father once they get their own brood. Johnny played with his own bunch, a few kids who were taken a liking to him. They enjoyed their time with the kids, with Kun even cooking for them and Johnny was excited to eat something that Kun cooked, squealing louder than the kids, making everyone laugh at him.

Their time was short but it was worthwhile. They waved their goodbyes but not before the kids offered them a song to thank them for their time. Kun smiled as he led Johnny back to the car for them to attend their fitting. Johnny held Kun’s hand then brought it to his lips to kiss.

“You really have a big heart.” Johnny remarked and Kun smiled. “I am glad that I am mating with a person like you Kun, you’re selfless.” Johnny added and Kun leaned in to kiss him.

“Why are you being a sap?” Kun asked and Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

“When I knew that I wasn’t in line to the throne, I just lost the feel of responsibility, all I though about was just me, my happiness, nothing else.” Johnny confessed and Kun listened. “Can I really be the right person for you Kun?” Johnny asked and Kun smiled then nodded.

“You did well with the kids, and that is just the start.” Kun replied. “Maybe you only cared for yourself for a while, but I know you have it in you, to be a prince, to be an alpha, to be my mate.” Kun finished and Johnny smiled.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Johnny responded.

\---

The fitting was quite enlightening for Johnny and Kun explained to him (in Korean) how the garment was crafted, what it represented and what would fit him. Johnny loved hearing Kun explain to him with pride how his culture was, because he can see how happy Kun was, how his eyes lit up and how his face just glows.

“Take a picture.” Kun said and Johnny blinked at him then grinned before taking the picture.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Johnny asked and Kun shook his head.

“No, not yet.” Kun replied and Johnny grinned.

“I love you.” Johnny said and leaned in to kiss Kun.

“Are you planning to mate here?” Sicheng asked with a raised brow and the two pulled apart and pouted at him. “You both are gross.” He remarked but he was smiling.

\---

Johnny was nervous and it was making Taeyong laugh like a banshee. It was the day of his mating and Johnny was not sure if Kun would still want him. He had conveyed to Kun how the palace and ministers are wary of him, that he’ll betray the imperial crown in favor of Korea but Kun was sure where Johnny’s loyalty is, and he would not betray China nor Korea.

“Will you relax?” It was Doyoung who glared at him and Johnny pouted. “Kun won’t run away, he lives here.” Doyoung pointed out and finally Johnny relaxed.

“Help me with my hanbok.” Johnny said and Doyoung stood to help him dress up.

Johnny will use his hanbok to fetch Kun and to give respect to the emperor and empress but will later change into his xuandan for the actual mating ceremony.

An attendant fetch Johnny and his entourage, and they marched from the guest house to the main hall where Yixing and Songqian were both waiting. Johnny and his entourage bowed in respect, with Johnyy kneeling completely and offering his vow to protect his omega with his life, and to offer his loyalty. Yixing grinned when Johnny spoke in Mandarin, and he eyed the gaping ministers who did not knew of Johnny’s Mandarin skills.

“What you are asking requires more than words and promises.” Yixing spoke and Johnny nodded as he stood.

“I came bearing gifts.” Johnny announced and one by one, his entourage presented the dowry, jewels, silks, to even the prized kimchi.

“You have my approval.” Yixing gestured to the door to his right, and it opened to reveal Kun, wearing a stunning red and gold Xuandan, head covered in red veil with gold trim, and head adorned with gold phoenix coronet.

Kun walked with grace and stopped by Johnny’s side and bowed at him. Johnny bowed as well before they both bowed towards Yixing and Songqian. Two attendants then came with trays of tea and both Kun and Johnny took a cup each and walked towards Yixing and Songqian, then offered them the tea with a bow. The emperor and empress took the tea and drank it, handing the empty cup back to the couple who then returned it to the tray. Yixing and Songqian then handed each a gold necklace, a phoenix to represent the fertility of an omega for Kun and a dragon to represent the strength of an alpha for Johnny. The couple then stood and walked towards the Korean entourage, and bowed at King Yunho and Jaejoong, they were offered Tea as well and both received a jade pendant to that were tied on their waist. Then lastly, the two bowed and offered tea to Yoochun and Junsu, Johnny’s parents; they then received rings that they wore on each other.

Johnny then led Kun outside and helped him into a sedan before boarding a horse to ride towards the temple. The streets were lined with people cheering and waving red fans to congratulate the prince and his consort. Johnny waved at them, he had gained public trust and affection when he had accompanied Kun in his official and unofficial businesses, charming people with his face and personality.

Once they were in the temple, Johnny alighted his horse and went to change into his Xuandan, a red silk with gold Dragon embroidery. He also wore juebian on his head, designed with a gold dragon. He then assisted Kun out of the sedan and togehter, they walk side by side tot he center of the courtyrd where a platfor was set up for their mating.

The priest blessed them and recited them literature, reminding them of their roles, of an omega’s submission to his alpha and the duty of an alpha to protect his omega. He also reminded them of the bond, that can only death can part. Kun knelt in front of his alpha as Johnny finally took the veil off of Kun and when kun stood to face him, they were both smiling from sheer happiness.

“You may mark your mate.” The priest announced and Johnny eased the fabric away to clear Kun’s neck.

Johnny nosed the pulse point, breathing in Kun’s scent, before he licked the skin and kissed it to tease his mate. The bite was painful, marking was never without pain, but it also felt pleasure as the two souls fated to be together are bound till eternity. Johnny fixed Kun’s Xuandan and then offered his wrist, an act not so much done by alphas but Johnny begged to differ. Kun was surprised but he took the wrist, kissed it thrice, before he sunk his teeth to mark his alpha. A mark on an omega showed submission, a mark on an alpha showed commitment.

Yixing then approached them with two servants follwoing him carrying trays with the golden crowns, one for each prince. The two knelt on the ground and Yixing took out the juebian and coronet to be replaced by the imperial crowns. THe two then stood and followed Yixing to meet the people waiting outside the temple.

“It is my honor to present to you, my dear people, our crowned prince and his consort, Prince Kun and Prince Yinghao.” Yixing announced and the two stepped forward to bow at their people before waving at them as they cheered and applauded.

Yixing then stepped back and whispered to Johnny which made the alpha grin and Kun to raise a brow. “Don’t worry about it, he was just teasing me about being loud later.” Johnny said and Kun blushed at the implications of his father’s words.

“Let’s head back. These xuandan are beautiful but they are not the most practical to wear.” Kun said and Johnny agreed.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Should I write the smut scene? nah


End file.
